paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Starburst
Starburst is Banana's cousin. Bio Superverse- She was found by Banana in an alley, and was taken to the Great 8's lookout to be taken care of. A little later the two found out that they were cousin's and she stayed for a little longer. During that time she was introduced to many different kinds of combat, even showing off once in a while, then, determined to prove herself, started practicing late at night, when Riley saw her practicing. The two started a friendly but slightly uneasy friendship. One day when Riley, Dani and Banana were on a mission Starburst snuck after them and surprised Riley, getting her caught. Starburst, feeling guilty, put herself in danger to save Riley and managed to, escaping with a few cuts. Riley was impressed and offered to take her up as her trainee and Starburst accepted. Fanonverse- coming soon XD Appearance Superverse-She looks like Banana except she has a tan-orange tail tip instead and has white dipped ears. She has light orange eyes and wears a t-shirt and jean shorts along with a creamy orange bandana. Her suit is a pale orange with a fire blazing in the center with a black mask and white gloves and boots. Fanonverse-She looks like Banana except she has a tan-orange tail tip instead and has white dipped ears. She has light orange eyes and wears a creamy orange bandana and underneath wears a white collar. Personality Superverse- She's super nice and doesn't have a mean bone in her body, unless it comes to villans. She loves being able to have freedom and can be a bit headstrong at times, thinking she knows her way around the city better then the others. Fanonverse- She is super nice and isn't mean at all. She loves the freedom of the farm and can be slightly headstrong about it at times, thinking she know's it best. She's a little independent and wanders around a lot, which often ends with Chase tracking her down. Superverse In the super verse, she is the sidekick to Riley aka Black Arrow. Her hero name is Flare. Trivia Superverse * Her relations with the Great 8 are as follow: Riley and her are close but can butt heads at times. She and Banana are super close because Banana rescued her and she's her cousin. She and Cloey have a pretty friendly relationship- they get each other and understand their past. She and Rachel have a slightly uneasy relationship too- but that's just because she's a lot like Riley, otherwise they are friendly. The ever friendly Dani and her are normal friends as well as with Melody. She and Grey are okay friends too. * When she was a orphan on the streets she helped run the orphan newspaper because of her sharp hearing- she was always up to date on the best stray and orphan gossip. * coming soon Fanonverse * coming soon Category:Great 8 Member Category:Great 8 member Category:Fanon Category:Fanon character Category:Vixiedog's character Category:Vixiedog pups Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Female protagonist